


Decent Cuddles

by tinknevertalks



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, Fluffy (kinda), Hickeys, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt, reposting from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 22:38:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13491261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinknevertalks/pseuds/tinknevertalks
Summary: Eve needs to talk to Cassandra. She'd forgotten Estrella was visiting.





	Decent Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> RogueLightning has been saying for ages I should watch _The Librarians_ , and I finally did. Part way through, I found a prompt list (Non Sexual Intimacies or something like that) and chucked it onto my Tumblr, as you do. Anyways, I get this from RogueLightning: _Also, and I'm holding you to this just so you know xD. ♘for... for when you find out the answer to the eternal question. And if you think that this implies I'm 1)a cryptic jackass and/or 2) I'm expecting you to write a fic in the future for a pairing I don't even know whether you'll ship or not... you're right on both accounts xD._
> 
> Yeah. I'm still not quite 100% sure what the answer is to the Eternal Question (and I've watched the episode twice, although fell asleep the second time) but I guessed this was the ship she wanted. I was (thankfully) right. This was just a quick little ficlet, of the pair in question sharing a pillow fort, and it hasn't been beta'd, so any mistakes are all mine. (Hand wave where exactly this happens, just know Estrella isn't about to go poof in flames.)
> 
> Enjoy. :)

“Cassandra?” Eve asked, curiosity tinging the word. “You in here?” In the middle of Cassandra’s room, where the couches and coffee table usually were, was an island made of blankets, recently laundered if the smell of saffron and bergamot was anything to go by. “Cassandra?”

There was a squeak, and the mound of blankets started squirming. Eve stopped her movements forward, watching everything warily. Sure enough, up popped a head of red hair, knotted slightly as if…

“Woah!” Eve exclaimed, turning red at the sight of Cassandra’s pale, freckled shoulders and the various hickeys dotted along her flesh.

She hoped to God they were hickeys. She really didn’t need a Librarian who’d ignite in sunlight.

“Sorry, I’ll be… Annex. Call me when you’re decent!” Turning tail, Eve dashed out of there, eyes wide with the image of Cassandra’s shoulders burned onto her retinas.

\--

Cassandra watched in a confused (but satisfied) daze as Baird left her room, before turning to her blanket fort mate. She smiled nervously. “Maybe I should have reminded her you were visiting?” she murmured as she lowered her body to lie next to Estrella, resting her head on her hand. Looking at her beautiful smile, Cassandra touched her lips with her thumb, reveling in the texture.

“I shall have to leave soon,” said Estrella, kissing her thumb gently, before opening her mouth and teasing it with her teeth.

Cassandra’s breathing went shallow, warmth pooling deliciously in her lower abdomen. “But not straight away?” she confirmed, grinning as Estrella nodded, all the while kissing various parts of Cassandra’s hand and wrist. She paid particular attention with her tongue to her wrist’s pulse point, laving it before sucking softly, nibbling.

Moving her hand from the onslaught and carding her fingers through Estrella’s dark hair, Cassandra shifted so she was pressed against her. “Good,” she breathed, before capturing her lips for a kiss, not as hasty as their earlier ones, but slow, luxuriant, tasting every emotion in their shared moment.

She’ll be decent later. Much later.


End file.
